Quand le rêve devient réalité
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: Voldemort a été vaincu pendant la cinquième année de nos héros, tué par Dumbledore. C'est une période plus prospère, plus joyeuse. Ce sera aussi une période meilleure pour Severus et Hermione. Son rêve se réalisera et Severus se déclarera. C'est l'histoire d'un fait étrange parmi tant d'autres.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre:** Quand le rêve devient réalité ...

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé : **Voldemort a été vaincu pendant la cinquième année de nos héros, tué par Dumbledore. C'est une période plus prospère, plus joyeuse. Ce sera aussi une période meilleure pour Severus et Hermione. Son rêve se réalisera et Severus se déclarera. C'est l''histoire d'un fait étrange parmi tant d'autres.

Bonjour ! ^^

Voici une nouvelle petite fanfiction de deux chapitres. Je les publie ensembles car le deuxième n'a aucun sens sans le premier.

A la base, ça devait être une fanfiction longue mais je ne trouvais pas la matière suffisante pour ça. Donc le premier chapitre est beaucoup plus long que de le deuxième, qui à la base devait être un épilogue.

Enfin ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et pensez à laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît ! ^^

Merci par avance !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le rêve de vient réalité **

Il était encore tôt quand Hermione Granger arriva sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ en ce 1er septembre. C'était aujourd'hui la rentrée et Hermione, ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis, entraient en septième année.

Alors qu'elle les attendait, assise sur un banc, la nostalgie s'installa en elle quand elle réalisa que c'était sa dernière année dans ce mythique château, où elle avait passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie. C'était ici qu'elle s'était fait des amis, qu'elle avait été heureuse de vivre entourée de magie, mais c'était aussi ici qu'elle avait bien failli mourir, tuée par un Troll ou encore un Basilic, mais aussi d'inquiétude pour ses amis, notamment pour Harry qui s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois devant Voldemort.

Heureusement, ce dernier avait été vaincu par le directeur Albus Dumbledore à la fin de sa cinquième année, au Ministère de la Magie. Ce jour-là, Harry avait d'ailleurs bien failli perdre son parrain. Mais arrivant au bon moment, Hermione avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer le sortilège de mort. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait un peu et dont la mort la touchait été Cédric Diggory. Mais heureusement, elle n'avait pas eu à déplorer la perte d'autres êtres chers.

La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha d'une des grandes fenêtres de la gare. Dehors, il neigeait. C'était assez inhabituel pour un 1er Septembre, certes. En fait, c'était même inhabituel pour tout un été, se dit Hermione en souriant. Aucun scientifique, sorcier ou moldu, n'avait pu déterminer la cause de cette différence météorologique. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Hermione avait toujours aimé l'hiver et la neige, plus que les autres saisons. Elle trouvait que la neige était magnifique et pure, et si magique quand elle tombait du ciel. En fait, elle avait toujours voulu vivre dans un leiu enneigé à longueur d'année. D'autant plus que la température n'était pas aussi glaciale que ça. Le soleil brillait doucement sans pour autant faire fondre la neige. Pour elle, c'était donc comme un rêve qui devenait réalité.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle regarda la neige tomber, mais fut surprise quand ses amis l'appelèrent un quart d'heure avant le départ du train. Eux-mêmes venaient d'arriver. Elle les rejoignit donc, un sourire sur les lèvres, et ils partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment.

Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée à Poudlard. Après la répartition des premières années, le directeur se leva pour faire son habituel discours, écourté depuis qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de présenter le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, la malédiction sur ce poste s'étant levée avec la disparition de Voldemort. Écourté aussi par le fait que le directeur n'avait plus besoin de mettre en garde les élèves contre le Mage Noir, ses partisans et les forces du Mal.

Hermione jeta un rapide regard sur la Grande Table. Tout les professeurs étaient là. Minerva Mcgonagall écoutait patiemment le discours du directeur, le visage sévère, tout comme Severus Rogue. Hagrid et Filius Flitwick semblaient plus impatients. Hermione sourit en les voyant se précipiter sur les plats quand ils arrivèrent.

Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les autres professeurs, fondant elle-même sur les plats.

Les Gryffondor étaient joyeux et des anecdotes volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table. Tous les sujets de conversation portaient sur les vacances.

Soudain Harry interpella la jeune fille et lui désigna la table des Serpentard.

- Ils sont plus humbles cette année.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry lui désigna un couple : un Serpentard et une Serdaigle.

- Habituellement, ils ne restent qu'entre-eux, reprit Harry.

- Moi je trouve ça génial ! Commenta Hermione. Ils s'ouvrent aux autres maisons, enfin ! Peut-être que l'entente sera mieux aussi avec les Gryffondor.

- De toute manière, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose si ça n'était pas le cas.

Hermione soupira et reprit son repas. Elle avait toujours espéré que les Serpentard et les autres maisons développent de meilleures relations. Si cela se faisait, tant mieux, cela ajouterait un plus à leur dernière année. Si cela ne se faisait pas, tant pis, comme l'avait dit Harry. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose pour eux. Ils ne s'en préoccuperaient pas davantage.

Après un bon repas, tous regagnèrent leurs dortoirs. Les Gryffondor et Serdaigle de septième année commenceraient l'année par deux heures de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur Lupin.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla étrangement enthousiaste. Du moins « étrangement » pour les autres, car pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus habituel. Hermione adorait les débuts d'années. C'était le moment où jamais d'effacer les ardoises et de tout recommencer à zéro.

Lorsque Hermione se leva, le soleil se levait à peine et toutes les filles de son dortoir dormaient encore. En fait, elle-même s'était réveillée un peu trop tôt. Mais elle préférait gagner une demi-heure de plus plutôt que de se recoucher. Elle se prépara donc rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune lire un livre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir pendant les vacances.

Elle s'étonna lorsque ses amis vinrent lui dirent bonjour. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur son assiduité retrouvée, elle sentit son estomac se manifester et pour couper cours aux remarques, elle proposa aux autres d'aller déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Hermione eut un petit sourire pour le plafond magique. Apparemment, il neigeait toujours à gros flocons au dehors. Elle se promit de faire une pause dans la journée pour pouvoir profiter de cette incongruité météorologique.

Les Gryffondor s'assirent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout des cours à venir en attendant l'arrivée du courrier. A ce moment, Hermione se plongea dans les dernières actualités de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le journal était étonnamment peu épais. Il semblait que le pays était entré dans une période de croissance : tout allait bien. Pas de problèmes d'emploi, pas de conflits. Les quelques Mangemorts restant n'osaient pas s'attaquer au Ministère qui avait renforcé ses mesures de protection et le nombre de ses aurors. Par conséquent, Hermione referma le journal. Elle n'avait plus à scruter l'arrivée d'éventuels drames qui viendraient bouleverser toute sa vie.

Cette première journée se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Elle aurait même pu être excellente si le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas retiré la moitié des points qu'elle avait gagné aujourd'hui.

En effet le cours de Potions avait été assez désastreux. Hermione avait fait équipe avec Ron, pour changer. Cela s'était même plutôt bien passé. Le problème avait été le duo formé par Neville et Harry. Neville avait fait erreur sur erreur, empirant la situation plutôt que de l'améliorer et Harry avait été incapable de redresser la situation. Par conséquent, leur potion avait surchauffé, débordé et brûlé au passage les mains et bras des deux partenaires. Elle avait même commencé à faire des ravages parmi les ingrédients posés sur la table, avant que le professeur Rogue n'arrive tel une furie pour sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Il y eut beaucoup de cris, de protestations, de haine de part et d'autre. Finalement, le Mâitre des Potions dit passer les bras des deux victimes sous l'eau glacée du lavabo qui se trouvait au fond de la classe. Après quoi il leur donna une crème apaisante et les envoya à l'infirmerie.

Heureusement pour les autres élèves, le cours se termina rapidement et ils purent éviter la mauvaise humeur croissante de leur Professeur. Mais ils plaignirent sincèrement les élèves de Première Année qui attendaient dans le couloir leur premier cours de Potions de l'année, déjà traumatisés par les cris entendus.

Hermione termina rapidement ses devoirs. Elle en avait peu et s'était avancée durant la journée. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir, emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, ficelée dans une grosse avec un bonnet rouge sur la tête, elle croisa Harry et Neville qui revenaient de l'infirmerie et qui s'apprétaient à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Oh ! Les garçons ! Les héla-t-elle en allant à leur rencontre. Vous allez bien ?

- Ça va … Grommela Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Neville.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry … Fit celui-ci l'air contrit.

- Je sais, Neville. Moi aussi. Tu n'est pas le seul fautif, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est à Rogue que j'en veux. Il était pas obligé de nous hurler dessus comme ça. On était blessé et c'est pas comme si on avait voulu détruire ses précieux petits ingrédients !

Hermione pouffa et Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Désolée, mais le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas tord non plus. Si vous y aviez suivis les instructions, ça n'aurait pas été aussi catastrophique !

- On voit que toi, tu n'as pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation … Lui répondit Harry d'un air renfrogné.

Il regarda Neville passer le portrait et s'apprêtait à faire de même, lorsqu il remarqua la tenue de son amie.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui, je vais voir Hagrid. On a pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler et j'avais envie de me balader.

- Ah ! Vas-y, je te rejoins. Où est Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore vu.

- Ah … Je vais essayer de le trouver et on te rejoins.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure ! Répondit Hermione avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide.

La jeune fille ralentit le pas au couloir suivant et prit tout son temps pour descendre les étages. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Severus Rogue.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à cette scène aujourd'hui, pressée qu'elle était de finir son travail. Mais maintenant qu'elle le pouvait, son esprit était occupé par son image.

Elle sourit en se disant qu'il n'avait pas changé. Heureusement, elle était habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs, même si elle ne les comprenait pas toujours. Il semblait toujours réagir au quart de tour, s'énervant parfois pour des choses futiles.

Elle avait eu tord de croire qu'avec la mort du Lord, il se serait un peu plus détendu. Après tout, il avait été réhabilité grâce à Dumbledore. Celui-ci, vainqueur, n'avait pas eu de mal à imposer ses conditions. Après tout, il avait étouffé une guerre dans l'œuf, sauvé par avance bien des vies. Il avait préservé le monde sorcier et avait évité bien des difficultés à Harry, son protégé. Bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore n'aimait pas cette nouvelle notoriété, mais il savait en user quand il estimait des causes justes.

Hermione recentra ses pensées sur son professeur. Avec la fin du conflit contre Voldemort, tout ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Son esprit s'était libérés et emplis de choses nouvelles. Alors qu'autrefois le comportement de son professeur occupait une place très secondaire, il était revenu aujourd'hui sur le devant de la scène.

C'était un personnage qui intriguait beaucoup Hermione. Elle essayait de déchiffrer l'énigme de son caractère sans grand succès. Parfois, elle croyait le saisir. Mais elle se rendait alors compte qu'elle se trompait complètement, qu 'il lui glissait entre les doigts comme une ombre.

Il faut dire que son attitude envers elle était plus qu'énigmatique. Avant la fin de Voldemort, il la considérait au même titre que ses amis, l'ignorant, la méprisant. Maintenant, il l'ignorait superbement, tout comme Harry. Alors que pourtant, il continuait de s'en prendre à Ron, qui d'ailleurs trouvait ça complètement injuste et injustifié. Alors Hermione s'était dit que si pour Harry, il y avait une justification à cette ignorance, il devait forcément y en avoir une pour elle. C'était ce qu'elle tentait de déterminer depuis deux ans.

Hermione arriva finalement dans le hall d'entrée. Elle sortit dans un rayon de soleil et s'enfonça dans la neige. Son bonnet était déjà parsemé de flocons. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches, avisa la cabane d'Hagrid et devina le chemin qui n'était plus apparent pour s'y rendre. Une fois devant la porte, elle se secoua pour enlever la neige qui s'était accumulée sur elle et frappa.

Hagrid vient lui ouvrir, heureux de la voir. Il la fit asseoir et lui servit une énorme tasse de thé avec de grands gâteaux. Ils se racontèrent leur vacances et leur première journée de cours. Hagrid déplorait l'état de la météo : les créatures magiques étaient déboussolées et il en était chagriné. Il faisait de son mieux pour les aider. Il avait même réquisitionné une serre pour en héberger les plus petits et pour y faire ses cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Harry et Ron entrèrent, les cheveux trempés.

- Ron ! Où étais-tu alors ? Demanda Hermione en l'aidant à se débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe.

- J'ai rencontré Luna et nous avons bavardé, répondit-il en riant.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Dit Hermione.

- Parce que je trouve Luna très drôle. Mais je ne me moque pas, ajouta-il en voyant le regard légèrement menaçant de Harry.

- Asseyez-vous ! Les invita Hagrid.

A partir de ce moment, Hermione n'écouta plus. Elle avait déjà écouté les doléances d'Hagrid. Son regard se perdit sur la neige qu'elle voyait tombait par la fenêtre. C'était comme une berceuse et elle se mit à somnoler. Sa vue se brouilla et elle entendit dans un souffle la voix de Ron : « Reviens Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi. ». Ce souffle qui semblait venir d'elle-même fut suffisant pour la réveiller tout à fait. Elle regarda Ron, mais comme il semblait n'avoir rien dit en réalité, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir rêvé.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château ce soir là, Hermione monta directement se coucher, épuisée.

Elle ne se réveilla pas plus reposée le lendemain. Elle avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Elle avait vu Voldemort revenir, vaincre ses meilleurs amis, les personnes à qui elle tenait. Elle se souvenait d'une scène plus en particulier, celle de la mort de son Professeur de Potions.

Étonnée, elle remarqua que ça avait été la scène la plus dure. Celle qui avait provoqué le plus d'émotions en elle. La douleur, la tristesse, le chagrin, une colère sourde. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ces sentiments. Mais c'était des sentiments tellement déchirants qu'elle ne voulait plus les revivre.

Pourtant, elle y fût à nouveau confronté lors de son cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal le lendemain. Le Professeur Rogue remplaçait le professeur Lupin. Ces sentiments devenaient de plus en plus importants à tel point qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Neville, son partenaire du jour, se montra inquiet et lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il prévienne Rogue, ce à quoi elle répondit que ce n'était pas la peine. En effet, toutes ses émotions intenses et désagréables avaient disparues pour laisser place à une profonde mélancolie.

A la fin des deux heures de cours, Rogue l'interpella et lui demanda de rester quelques minutes. Il avait apparemment remarqué son malaise puisqu'il lui demanda s'il elle allait bien, l'ai vaguement inquiet, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

- Oui je vais bien… Merci, rajouta-t-elle quelque minutes plus tard.

- Je vous observe depuis quelques minutes, et je n'en ai pas l'impression. Vous semblez … blessée.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous ne le voyez pas ?

- Voir quoi ?

- Mais votre état ! Vous êtes plié sous le poids de la douleur ! Vos épaules sont affaissées, vous avez la tête basse, des cernes sous les yeux !

- Je n'ai pas dormi cette …

- Ça ne date pas de cette nuit ! Dit Rogue agacé.

Hermione observa son Professeur avec étonnement. Il était crispé et légèrement tremblant. Son regard était plus sombre. Il avait un air dur, triste. Il semblait se contenir. Mais de faire quoi ?

- Professeur … C'est vous qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

- Je vais bien. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est vous !

- Vraiment ? Demanda Hermione, le regardant avec un œil soudain nouveau.

Pas si nouveau apparemment, car elle eut l'impression qu'un trou au fond de son cœur, se comblait d'un sentiment habituel qui avait disparu depuis quelques temps déjà. Le sentiment d'un amour tendre. Elle se sentit soudain bien et adressa un sourire à son professeur.

- Oui. Bien sûr … Murmura-t-il.

Soudain Hermione eut un éclair.

- Professeur ? Pourquoi Est-ce que vous m'ignorez depuis … si longtemps ?

- Vous n'avez pas compris … Dit Rogue dans un sourire triste. Alors j'ai bien joué mon rôle. Vous allez bien, j'en suis ravi. Maintenant je dois y aller.

Il se détourna mais Hermione le retient pas le bras. Rogue regarda cette main fine sur son bras avant de la regarder à nouveau, d'un air perdu. Il sembla réfléchir, hésiter puis il se lança.

- Je suis … attiré … par toi … vous, se reprit il brusquement en secouant la tête.

Hermione ne répondit pas, sous le choc. Rogue interpréta cette réaction comme une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire ça. Il se dégagea de la main d'Hermione. Sa silhouette s'éloignait dans le couloir quand elle reprit ses esprits. Elle le suivit d'un pas précipité. Elle l'appela. Pas par son titre ou son nom. Mais par son prénom. Cela lui était venu si naturellement. Il se figea à cette entente et se retourna alors qu'Hermione arrivait devant lui, légèrement essoufflée.

Elle ne lui donna pas le temps de réfléchir et elle se jeta sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Il mit un temps avant de faire de même. Puis ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent un moment.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Son plus grand rêve se réalisait. Elle l'avait tellement désiré et refoulé qu'elle n'en avait plus eut conscience. Elle ferma à moitié les yeux et s'approcha de lui, prête à l'embrasser et à ne plus jamais le laisser l'ignorer.

Elle sentit ses lèvres douces contre les siennes alors que tout devenait noir.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Quand le rêve devient réalité ...

**Auteur:** Artemis-Isil.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** Severus Rogue/ Hermione Granger

**Résumé : **Voldemort a été vaincu pendant la cinquième année de nos héros, tué par Dumbledore. C'est une période plus prospère, plus joyeuse. Ce sera aussi une période meilleure pour Severus et Hermione. Son rêve se réalisera et Severus se déclarera. C'est l''histoire d'un fait étrange parmi tant d'autres.

_Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

_J'aimerai que vous me laissiez vos impressions, surtout pour ce chapitre-là, s'il vous plaît ! ^^_

_Merci par avance et à bientôt (pour de nouvelles avntures) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : … Ou quand la réalité ne sera jamais un rêve. **

**La Gazette du Sorcier**

1er juillet 1999

_C'est avec d'immenses regrets que je vous annonce la mort d'Hermione Granger, décédée cette nuit même à Ste-Mangouste. Miss Granger se trouvait dans le coma depuis la fin de la guerre suite à de grave blessures. Alors qu'elle voulait sauver Severus Rogue de la mort, elle a reçu une parcelle du sortilège de mort que Potter n'a pu arrêter avec son bouclier. Cette parcelle n'était pas assez pour tuer mais bien suffisante pour ne pas vivre. Ronald Weasley l'a alors introduite à Ste-Mangouste et a catégoriquement interdit que les Médicomages la laissent mourir._

_La jeune fille, qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans, était une personne très célèbre dans notre monde : fille du Trio d'Or, elle a participé à la défaite de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au même titre que ses deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. _

_Pour ceux qui ne la connaîtraient pas, rappelons son histoire. _

_Hermione Granger, née de parents moldus en 1979, entra à Poudlard en même temps que les élèves qui allaient devenir ses meilleurs amis et ses compagnons de guerre. C'était une élève très brillante, appréciée de tous ses professeurs, excellant dans toutes les matières. _

_Mais la paix fut de courte durée pour cette jeune fille. Le Seigneur des Tènèbres revenu à la fin de sa quatrième année, la perte d'amis et de proches commencèrent. Une guerre longue et difficile s'annonçait. _

_Lors de ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione accompagna ses deux amis dans la chasse aux Horcruxes pour tenter d'anéantir le Mage Noir. Cette année fut très dure pour la malheureuse sorcière. _

_Après avoir trouvé la quazi-totalité des Horcruxes et les avoir détruit, la bataille finale connu sous le nom de Bataille de Poudlard commença, ainsi que la vie de la jeune femme se terminait. En quelques heures, elle a vu ses amis tomber : Neville Londubat, Ginny et Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Colin Crivey, Seamus Finnigan, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, et bien d'autres … Tous ont reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe pour leur bravoure et leur courage. Mais Hermione Granger ne s'était pas laissée abattre. Elle avait continué à se battre. _

_Elle finit par atteindre la Cabane Hurlante avec ses deux meilleurs amis et assista, horrifiée, au meurtre de Severus Rogue, que l'on considérait alors comme un traître et un assassin. Il a été réhabilité depuis grâce aux membres restant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne pouvant supporter un meurtre de plus, sans doute, la jeune fille s'était précipitée vers l'homme pour tenter de le sauver sans faire attention au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry Potter l'a protégé d'un bouclier, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, lorsque il tenta de la tuer. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû , cela l'aurait délivré de ses souffrances._

_Car la suite des événements ne se déroula pas mieux. Hermione touchée, Harry et Ronald la ramenèrent au château pour la faire soigner. Puis le Survivant visualisa les souvenirs que Rogue lui avait donné avant de définitivement fermer les yeux, sans un regard pour Hermione qui avait tenté de le sauver et s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il était plongé dans les yeux verts de Harry. Ce dernier comprit qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se sacrifier quand il sut qu'il était un Horcruxe. Il confia à Ron l'ultime tâche de tuer le Mage Noir et lui demanda de faire ses adieux pour lui à Hermione, inconsciente. Le jeune Weasley tenta d'empêcher son ami de faire ce sacrifice, mais celui-ci se sauva sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce fût Ronald Weasley qui tua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vengeant ses deux amis qu'il savait avoir perdu pour toujours. _

_Le lendemain, l'état d'Hermione ne s'améliora pas et on l'envoya à Ste-Mangouste. Elle était dans le coma et Ron interdit aux Médicomages de la tuer. Chaque jour, il alla la voir pour la soutenir au moins moralement._

_Après être restée un an dans le coma, ayant parfois quelques signes de vie tel des sourires ou des larmes, des paroles incompréhensibles, mais ne s'étant jamais réveillée, Hermione Granger s'est éteinte cette nuit, quelques minutes après avoir prononcée une seule parole, qu'un Médicomage a compris comme étant : « Severus », qui étrangement était le prénom de son ancien professeur de potions. Aurait-elle eu des sentiments pour cet être qui ne la considérait pas comme chère à ses yeux ? Nous ne le saurons sans doute jamais … _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione Granger sera enterré le 5 juillet dans le parc de Poudlard, près de la tombe de l'ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore, de son meilleur ami Harry Potter et du héros de guerre et sûrement le sien, Severus Rogue. Que son âme repose enfin en paix … _

_M.B _


End file.
